Princess Resurrection: A Boy and a Weregirl
by VirusChris
Summary: Riza's thoughts wander about a boy she likes... someone she didn't expect to fall for but knows she cannot have him for herself but will always stand by his side. Hiro x Riza pairing. A Princess Resurrection fanfic.


**Princess Resurrection**

**A Boy and a Weregirl**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Author's Note: The lack of Princess Resurrection fanfic is kinda sad since it's a cool series so I was thinking of adding a few to spice things up! This is also my first Romance fanfic so bear with me please. This is a Hiro and Riza pairing since they're little to none of these pairing in fanfic or artwork.**

**A HiroXRiza fanfic.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I remember the first day we met... it was on my way to confront Hime who, at the time, I believed to kill my brother.

A delivery truck came rolling down, the idiot driver forgot to put it in park, and smashed into the side. When it did I heard your voice.

Pinned underneath I was surprised someone could get caught off guard so easily, warrior or not, until you showed me the puppy in your arms. You risked your life to save the little guy and earned my respect as I helped you get the truck off you by showing you my Werewolf powers.

That's also when I found out you were a Blood Warrior, a person who died before and came back to life to serve the Royals and only by drinking the every few days to stay alive.

I never thought of it then as I was blindly wanting revenge until I learned the truth, but now I think I like you more than a friend.

I'm a Werewolf, but I'm also a Human... a half-breed. When you got turned into a vampire by the bitch of a vampire Reiri and learned you were losing the effects of the Royal's blood and as a vampire you can't be saved by drinking Hime's blood and you only had a day left to live.

I cursed myself, because I couldn't save you! I didn't want you die! I wanted you to be here... by my side. And I was happy that Hime found a way to find Reiri and get a sample of her blood to save you.

I promised myself to protect no matter what, because...

I remember you were so weak before, a pathetic excuse for a Blood Warrior, and your only talent in a fight was in a video game. I hated that combo you used on me! No way it was legal way! And I grabbed you with my Werewolf paw.

You commented on it's softness and squashiness of my pad. I was embarrassed you said that, especially my pad, and I strangled you for it! I never had someone commented about me like that... then again none of the other Werewolves like me in anyway besides my brother.

You've gotten stronger Hiro, though not as powerful as a Werewolf, the will to protect Hime and keep on going is strong. You even willed yourself to change your body into a true Blood Warrior to find Hime under the manor when that Fly guy kidnapped her.

I remember I told you that it might be too late to save and instead go to Sherwood as her Blood Warrior to avenge Hime one day, if she were gone, but instead you continue to search for her.

I guess it was around then I was jealous... jealous that you liked Hime more than me. Sure Sherwood liked you a lot too, but you found her to be bothersome but you never told her that. You're a nice guy like that.

I wanted you for myself... to be by my side like you do for Hime. But I guess that will never happen, huh? We're just friends after all.

"Hey Riza!"

"Huh? Hiro? What's up?"

"I was looking for you, I got some coupons to get some free ice cream from Hime. I'm not sure where she got them, but if she didn't want any I was sure you would."

"Really? Alright then! Let's hurry up!"

"Before we go I want to ask you something"

"L-Like what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing in peculiar... just about Hime, you, your sister, me..."

"Huh? About our adventures together?"

"Yeah"

"I see. Oh, there was something else on my mind too"

"What is it?"

"Why do you always like hanging out with me? I'm sure you would find someone more fun than me"

_It's because I love you..._

"What!? What are you exactly explicating Hiro!?"

"Nothing... just curious"

"It's because I like you! You're nice guy and the only human that knows about me and my heritage"

"O-Oh I see"

"Why did you say that anyway?"

_Because I like you Riza..._

"Just curious like I said, come on let's go! Hehe maybe we can play at the arcades after the ice cream"

"Oh no! You're not pulling another cheap combo on me again!"

"Haha... wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

I'm glad... I'm glad I've meet you Hiro! Even if you love Hime more than me I'll always be by your side because I love you.

~End~

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's End Notes: Short and sweet! This is my first Romance story like I said, so don't bash me! I hope you guys like it even if you're not a HiroXRiza fan! I think I went a little OOC for Hiro but I think it came out nicely.**

**Please leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
